


Trans Specific Imagines

by transdanger



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Wiishu - Fandom, cutiepiemarzia - Fandom, girbeagly, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, ogchan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdanger/pseuds/transdanger
Summary: As a trans boy that likes reading fan fiction but finding mostly fan fiction that is based around a cis female reader/ main character it makes me not want to read any and I figured other trans kids feel this way as well so I am here to take requests/ suggestions on what to write for these LGBTQI+ babes.Transgender or nonbinary readers will be labeled at begining. [Ex: 13 || Trans Boy x (whoever), 23 || Trans Girl x (whoever)]Requests open for whatever; bands, youtubers, cartoons.





	1. 1 || Trans boy reader x Crankgameplays (Ethan) ||

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter from me. This is a trans boy/ trans masculine specific reader x Crankgameplays imagine/ one shot or whatever (he/him/his pronouns are used for the reader)
> 
> !!! TRIGGER WARNING !!! There is internalized transphobia; "Internalized trans-phobia refers to feelings some people have inside about their being trans that they might not even be aware of. It refers to how some people hate that part of themselves and are ashamed of it." (https://tgmentalhealth.com/2011/03/25/internalized-trans-phobia/) also A LOT of crying. A fight with Ethan kinda. Proceed.
> 
> Also hi, I'm Roland, I'm a trans boy so don't come at me with discourse about how I wrote this unless you are giving constructive criticism on my actual writing skills. Anyway, go ahead and read it. Also, sorry. I really love dialogue. Working on that lol.
> 
> Word count: 1821 words

"You're an Earthly comfort yet so divine" - Joji

"I think for right now it would be better if you left," he sighed as he opened the front door, "I just need time to think about this." His voice cracked. It broke my heart to see him so broken up about this and it's all because of me. Why did I have to open my big stupid mouth?

With tears starting to form in my eyes I walked to the doorway, "I'm so sorry," and with that he shut the door. I had no idea what to do. I was devastated but I was mostly just angry at myself. I shouldn't have confused him like that. He's straight for fucks sake. He'd been looking for a girlfriend since he moved to LA.

'Shall I run to Mark like I've been doing since I realized I'm in love with Ethan? I'll just get an "I told you so" but I suppose it's better than going home alone,' was what I thought as I sat in my drivers seat hitting my head against the wheel.

I drive just a couple streets over to the office because I know Mark was probably still there working on videos. I walked in to see Amy with a worried look on her face. She must've seen me before I saw her. "Honey, are you okay?" Gosh, what a sweet girl. So good for Mark.

I gave a light forced laugh and rubbed my eye. I guess I had been crying more than I thought. "Oh yea, I'm fine. Where's Mark?"

"Lounge. I think he's planning a live stream," she said giving me a small smile.

"Lit, thanks." Why am I like this? "Markimoo, I did something bad..." I basically whispered as I walked into the room. It was only him in there- thank God- and as he looked up at me he looked as though he was going to make a joke but when he saw my face he immediately stopped himself.

"What did you do?"

Oh boy. What a question. Honestly at this point what didn't I do? Born with XX chromosomes, I realized at a young age that I wasn't happy with my body. When I learned what transgender was, in middle school, I had an epiphany. Couldn't transition through high school because of my mother, that's when I met Mark. He was the only one there for me. My best friend. Calling me by my name instead of my birth name, using my pronouns, talking about girls with me when I thought I was straight. Brought me to LA with him when YouTube became his life. He started helping me transition.

"I kissed him. I know you told me not to even tell him how I felt but I did and we kissed. He kissed back until he remembered 'Oh wait, I'm kissing a dude,'" I tried to make a joke but Mark wasn't having it. He put his face in his hands. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I'm usually very good at those things but not tonight.

"Y/n... Just tell me what happened."

I drove Ethan home from the office because his car had been acting up. I didn't mind, I loved spending time with him.

"Do you want to come in and hang out for a bit?" Ethan asked. He probably meant video games so of course I said yes.

We walked together to his apartment and entered. The whole place smelled like him and his cologne. What a time we had, a little Portal 2 until we were about ready to kill each other- we tended to but heads on how to do puzzles but it was okay because I was usually right- and then we ended up playing Overwatch for a while. It was only about 7pm. I stayed for a movie. We watched some lame horror movie that came out the year before, neither of us paid much attention because we were too interested in our conversation on how shitty the horror genre had been. We both went in to grab a handful of cheese puffs and our hands touched (cheesy, I know). I poked the top of his hand and kind of giggled. He smiled at me, not awkward at all. He seemed so chill all the time. He made me feel so comfortable and then, bam, we were kissing. My heart was in my throat, I could feel my face heating up as he landed a hand in my hair, that's when he stopped and pushed me away.

"Y/n! We can't, I'm straight," he sounded- not disgusted but- disappointed.

"I know! Fuck, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" I was so flustered and distraught, I couldn't find a way to make it better so I just ended up making it worse, "I think I'm in love with you."

I noticed then that he had gotten up and started pacing. He stopped in his tracks. I immediately regretted everything. I regretted coming to LA with Mark. I regretted showing him Ethan's channel and getting them to become friends. I regretted helping him get there from Maine. I regretted staying to hang out. I regretted grabbing cheese puffs at that exact moment. I regretted kissing him of course. Although at the same time I knew all of those things had a purpose and a series of events that followed that caused other completely unrelated things to happen.

"Then he tried to talk about it with me. That didn't last long. He ended up telling me to leave which I understand, I would have kicked me out too," I was almost to the point of sobbing at that point.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry," Mark pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"If I was a girl he wouldn't have pushed me away. If I stayed the way I was when I was born he wouldn't have pushed me away. Why the fuck do I have to be like this?" Sobbing and screaming, oh boy am I attractive.

"No no no, y/n please don't say that. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are my best friend forever and always and the best guy I know. Manly and handsome as hell and I'm not just saying that because I love you. Look at you. Handsome guy with the testosterone and all," he wiped my tears away and looked at me just like fangirls write in their fan fictions.

"Thank you, Mark. I have no idea what I'm going to do. What's going to happen? I don't want to lose Ethan..." I sighed as I leaned against him.

Mark's phone started to ring and I didn't want to see who it was but I was sure it was either Tyler or... Ethan. He got up to answer and went right into the doorway I came through. Just around the corner so he didn't leave me completely alone but I could hear him talking quietly.

"Yea, he's here...... I'm sure he'll be okay...... Look, I can talk to you about this later, first I want to help him...... That's not a good idea...... Fine, make him feel worse, it's on you," he gave out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Was it Ethan?" I asked even though I knew the answer was yes.

He didn't say anything to me, he just sat back down next to me and pulled me into him. It was nice. His arms were tightly around me- protective- and my arms and face were against his chest. We hadn't cuddled like that since high school, since before my transition started. We just sat there in silence for a while, me listening to his heartbeat and him rubbing my back. I wiped away the last of my tears. I felt dehydrated from crying so much.

When Mark's heartbeat got faster I got worried. I asked him what was wrong and then Ethan burt through the door. Mark must've heard him running up the stairs. My hearing had always been pretty shit.

"I'm so sorry, y/n. Please, can we talk? I never meant to hurt you this bad," he said to my desperate and out of breath.

"Are you okay if I go because I think this is a moment for you two only?" Mark asked as he looked at me straight in the eyes. I nodded in response and moved back so he could get off the couch and leave the room.

Ethan decided to sit as far away from me as he could. I was so terrified for what he was going to say. "I don't want to tread on eggshells around you anymore-" Do I feel another round of tears coming on? "I do have feelings for you but they were feelings I couldn't come to terms with," he was speaking as if I hadn't completely stopped breathing right then and there. "You're so amazing and funny and sweet and even though I thought I was straight I realized I had feelings for you, another man. I'm not really sure what my sexuality is at this point but honestly it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is I want to make things work. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I don't want to lose you just please forg-" I pressed my lips to his to stop him from talking. He said all he needed. He didn't need to ask for forgiveness because there was nothing I needed to forgive him for.

I was so happy I started to cry when we were kissing. "Y/n, are you okay?" Ethan asked, holding my face in his hands.

Nodding crazily I told him, "Of course! You just made me the happiest guy ever. Thank you, Ethan, thank you."


	2. 2 || Andro reader x Crankgameplays (Ethan) || Theater With Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a trans boy that likes reading fan fiction but finding mostly fan fiction that is based around a cis female reader/ main character it makes me not want to read any and I figured other trans kids feel this way as well so I am here to take requests/ suggestions on what to write for these LGBTQI+ babes.
> 
> Transgender or nonbinary readers will be labeled at begining. [Ex: 13 || Trans Boy x (whoever), 23 || Trans Girl x (whoever)]
> 
> Requests open for whatever; bands, youtubers, cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! TRIGGER WARNING !!! Smut, public(ish???) sex, "unsafe sex" (no condom, no lube, the whole thing wasn't planned, so continue at your own risk)
> 
> Also hi, I'm Roland, I'm a trans boy so don't come at me with discourse about how I wrote this unless you are giving constructive criticism on my actual writing skills. Anyway, go ahead and read it. Also, sorry. I really love dialogue. Working on that lol.
> 
> Word count: 2121

Theater trips were always fun but knowing this was your last one was hard. It made the ride to state competition unbearable even with your closest friends sitting with you. The two of you talked about all the fun times you had going to competitions and shows and just fun shit.

“Remember when me and Andrew wrote that Shakespearian love letter to that one girl last year?” Ethan asked, tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard already.

“Fuck that was brilliant honestly,” Andrew laughed from the seat right in front of me.

I agreed that was funny but I couldn’t help but just sit there. I felt shitty. I wanted to laugh with them, I really did, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how this was the end. After this we’d just have finals and graduation then Andrew was going to college on the other side of the country and it was just going to be just me and Ethan. Ethan worked though. He worked as a manager in this one restaurant near the busy part of our town and he also did his YouTube thing, so basically it was just going to be me.

After a while their laughter died down. Ethan went to scrolling through twitter on his phone and it seemed that Andrew had fallen asleep. I leaned over and kind of looked over Ethan’s shoulder.

Looking sideways at me, he said, “What’s up?”

I hummed, leaning into his shoulder. “Nothin’. ’M just tired...” I mumbled, my words slurring together.

“Sleep then. We haven’t even gotten there yet, you know it’s gonna be a long day,” he told me, throwing his jacket over my face playfully. I retaliated by capturing him under the jacket with me. He stared at me with a dumb look on his face I could just barely see in the dimmed light through the jacket. He leaned towards me and I swear for just a moment my heart stopped but then he bit my nose.

“You’re a dick!” I threw myself back, kicking him in the leg in the process. “That hurt,” I said, scooting away from him while being all pouty. I hid myself under his jacket and stayed where I was, the furthest I could get away from him.

After a little while he finally said something to me. “Is the baby hurt? I’m sorry I bit you...”

I peeked out from under the jacket just showing him my eyes. He actually looked sorry. I said a quick, “It’s fine,” and then I happily went back to leaning against him. I honestly was so tired and soon I fell asleep under his dumb red jacket.

Later I was woken up by Ethan and Andrew. We had to get off the bus to go to our room. For competition there was about 20 of us including the sound and lights engineer and our director. All of us would unload our truck of props and costumes and take everything either backstage or to our waiting room. The waiting room was usually a classroom at the school, usually a room with mirrors so we could get ready. When we got in, everyone got a schedule. We had a later show that night. There were sighs and frustrated grunts from the freshman and sophomores in the room while the juniors and us seniors all smiled at each other. We’d gone through this before and we all knew that having a later show was always better. We could sleep, eat, fuck around, and have a good time before we had to preform in front of judges that decided the fate of our high school.

When we finished with all of the beginning stuff like filling out papers and setting out costumes, Ethan, Andrew, and I decided to explore the school campus. We did this at every school we competed at. We most definitely ended most nights with breaking into classrooms and making a mess in the halls. It was horrible and I’m sure everyone knew it was us but it was so much fun. This time we decided to play hide and seek. We each took turns counting and hiding, dipping in and out of classrooms and closets. When it was Andrew’s turn again I ran into this closet far down the other side of the hall. I’d tried to close the door as quietly as I could and started backing away from the door so he couldn’t see my feet under the door. As I was backing up I bumped into something and as soon as I was about to let out a frightened yelp, hands went over my mouth which OBVIOUSLY scared me more. My breathing quickened and I was about to bite the hand that held me but then Ethan whispered into my ear.

“It’s okay. It’s just me. Sorry for scaring you,” his voice was soft and soothing, his breath warm against my neck. I nodded and turned around to face him. It was completely pitch black in the little room. “Could you step back a bit? I’m afraid I’ll fall on some stuff and make a bunch of noise.”

We were in there for quite a while. I felt like Andrew had given up at this point, knowing him, but neither me nor Ethan wanted to move from our hiding spot. We ended up sitting down facing each other, my legs in his lap, him rubbing my knee and thigh.

“Have you realized this is going to be the last time we’re going to do this?” I asked him. I knew the answer.

“Of course. I’ve been thinking that since the beginning of the school year. Like… ‘Wow, this is my last first day of school!’ ‘Wowie this is my last time having to get my class schedule changed.’ It’s super surreal,” he explained. I leaned my head against his chest and his hand stopped on my thigh. “Is that what’s been bugging you today?”

I just nodded. I, being the angsty teen I was, got the sudden urge to kiss his neck. After a moment like that? In a dark room? All alone? Fuck. I had no idea what to do. I really just wanted to do it, see his reaction, see if he stopped me or let me continue. I picked up my head slightly and took a deep breath, blowing hot air on his neck and then I slowly pressed my lips to his throat. I went to the side of his neck, more where his neck and shoulder met and started kissing and sucking at the exposed flesh. He didn’t stop me. He actually started rubbing my thighs again and brought one hand around to my back feeling my exposed lower back because my shirt was starting to roll up. He pulled me closer to him. I was in his lap now, my legs on either side of his torso. One of his hands moved from my lower back to the back of my neck, moving our faces together, pressing his lips against mine.

I adjusted my legs so I was kneeling over him, hands around his neck. We were furiously making out at this point. Biting lips, tongues twisting together- neither of us had gotten much action recently. Ethan’s hands were going up the back of my shirt, pressing me against him. As things got more heated I started to press myself down against his crotch and moaning softly against his lips. Once he’d pulled my shirt off fully he started to attack my neck with kisses and bites. Both of us were trying really hard to not leave marks on each other because we had a show in literally 2 hours.

“Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. Please,” I pulled his face so he was looking into my eyes giving full consent,” I want this- I want you- right here right now,” I said, questioning him with my eyes if he wanted to do this or not. 

“I want you too,” he told me in his most serious tone looking back into my eyes. 

We went right back to kissing, me now pulling off his shirt as he unbuttons my jeans. With the way I was sitting the furthest he could get them down was just under my ass; stupid skinny jeans being a cock block. He decided this was fine for now and started rubbing me just through my underwear. I let out breathy moans against his neck, pressing myself against him. I held myself up by wrapping my arms around his neck while I arched my back. He had me on a fucking lock down, I was so turned on. The added excitement of “what if we get caught” just added to it.

He took his hand out of my pants much to my disdain and pushed me back so I was laying on the hard ground. He pulled my pants and underwear down just past my knees and gave me a sly smile I could just barely see in the dark. Kissing my neck, then my chest, then my stomach, then slowly he kissed my pelvis, teasing me as he did so. Agonizingly slowly he brought his mouth down flicked a tongue over my sensitive flesh. I let a gasp out at the sudden warmth I felt rush through my body. As he distracted me with the licking and sucking, he inserted a single wet digit into me. No movement for a moment and then he pulled out, almost all the way, and pushed right back in hitting my sweet spot. I knew if he just continued to do this, I’d lose my shit right then and there.

“Skip it, please please just skip it,” I begged him, almost forgetting to whisper.

I heard some movement in front of me and then felt his bare thighs against mine as he lined himself up with my opening. “Are you sure?” He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand as I prepared for impact. He slowly pressed into me and I could feel the stretching effecting my body. I hurt but I also wanted more. I heard Ethan let out a harsh and shaky breathe through his nose as he suppressed a moan. I wanted to moan for him so bad, I wanted to let him know that I was enjoying this and I hoped he was too.

He let me adjust to the sudden stretch, waiting for me to tell him to move but I couldn’t open my mouth without letting out a moan so I just decided to move myself so he could understand what I wanted and needed at this point. Thankfully, he understood and started moving in and out of me slowly. I threw my head back- not too hard because I probably could’ve died hitting the school floor tile- and bit my lip as to not let out a sound. My breathing was harsh and there were tears forming in my eyes from the feeling of bliss. With one of his hands he held mine and with the other he held my hip for balance as he pounded into me. At one point he let out a slightly too loud moan and had to cover his mouth with mine- which seriously was the cutest thing- but it didn’t seem like anyone heard him.

After a couple of minutes of him hitting the perfect spots, I whisper-screamed at Ethan that I was about to cum; I couldn’t hold it in any longer. He gave a couple more long, hard, thrusts and I burst. My back arched, I squeezed his hand, I bit my lip so hard that I could’ve drawn blood if I wasn’t being so careful. He was still going- I had no idea how- and my oversensitive body twitched with every thrust until he stopped. I felt him squeeze my hand as he rubbed against me softly through his orgasm. He pulled out and leaned against the wall. 

We calmed down, got dressed, and ran too the bathroom to clean ourselves up. Obviously because Andrew hadn’t found us he probably went back to our waiting room and maybe we were going to be in trouble. We couldn’t just go straight to class after that though. His hair was a mess, my hair was a mess, our pants were a mess but the show must still go on, right?

We got back with no incident and apparently no one noticed that I had a hickey on my neck after that and even if they did, no one said anything. We ended up winning the state competition and going home happy. Either way, me and Ethan would have gone home happy anyway.


	3. A Note From Roland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact me @ transdanger.tumblr.com, @transdangerous on twitter, or @transdanger on Instagram for requests and what have you.

I apologize for this not being an actual story chapter of beautiful trans specific imagines but I've recently been reading and recieving a lot of comments on these one shots (not only on here but also on my wattpad) and I just wanted to say I really appreciate everyones support and I really hope I can geto to everyones requests. I've only gotten 4 so far and I have time to write so I just need to buckle down and do what I gotta do! 

As for requests and stuff, commenting on the stories are fine but if you could contact me some something easier for me to ask questions about what you want and things like that, that would be fantastic! I'm on all social media as @transdanger (twitter @transdangerous and snapchat @rolomotionyt) and if you want to request anything just tell me "hey! Saw your trans specific fic and I want to request this-" and I'll get back to you almost immediately!

Anyway, again thank you all so much and more chapters should be coming soon!!


	4. 4 || Nonbinary Reader/Mark/Sean (Markiplier and Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a trans boy that likes reading fan fiction but finding mostly fan fiction that is based around a cis female reader/ main character it makes me not want to read any and I figured other trans kids feel this way as well so I am here to take requests/ suggestions on what to write for these LGBTQI+ babes.
> 
> Transgender or nonbinary readers will be labeled at begining. [Ex: 13 || Trans Boy x (whoever), 23 || Trans Girl x (whoever)]
> 
> Requests open for whatever; bands, youtubers, cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! TRIGGER WARNING !!! Dysphoria mentions.  
>  They/ them/ their pronouns for nonbinary reader.

"And you would think I'd be over it! I'm nonbinary, my body should mean nothing to how I express myself but I just feel so gross sometimes- most times... I just want certain features that I don't have and want to get rid of others that I do have and because I identify a certain way I'm not allowed to feel like this!" You slowly started to raise your voice and get more and more angry by the second as you paced across the living room. You usually went on tangents like this, the same one has been coming up a lot more lately as your dysphoria had been kicking you in the ass. One day you'd look in the mirror feeling feminine but notice your forehead looks too masculine so you'd pull your hair in front of your face as well as you could or your hips weren't wide enough to look good in the fitted dress you threw on. Other days you'd feel masculine and look in the mirror and be angry that your eyes and lips were too feminine but wearing makeup to hide things like that would just make you FEEL more feminine. When you wanted to look andro all of those things became even more prominent to you making you feel like you looked one way or another. It was frustrating. You just wanted to look a certain way, the way you looked in your head and not the way you looked in the mirror.

Sean watched you from the couch with a worried expression. He never knew what to say to make you feel better when you got like this. "Honey, please come sit with me," was all he said. You stopped in your tracks and just stared down at him. He gave a shy smile and put out his arms for you. You caved in and burst into tears that you had been holding back as you fell into his chest. He hushed you like a child for a moment, petting your hair and down your back. 

You had probably cried into his chest for 15 minutes, sufficiently soaking that corner of his shirt. You leaned up, wiping off your face, and mumbled a soft "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, its okay. I'm here for you and I want to understand your feelings and know how to make you feel better but I just... I can't unless you tell me what you need?" He explained, cupping your face in his warm hands.

"I want to be pretty... But in a manly way. But I also want to be handsome in an old timey 'handsome lady' type of way," you had covered your face at that point. Explaining your dysphoria always made you feel stupid.

Sean pulled your hands away from you face and looked at you for a moment. He leaned in slowly and kissed your forehead, still holding your hands. "You are my pretty, manly boy and my handsome lady when you want to be. You are you and you are beautiful. An amazing person who can rock anything you wear no matter how you are presenting yourself. My amazing, nonbinary baby..." He was blushing. You could tell he thought he sounded dumb but you were overcome with happiness. Just hearing him say such nice things about you made your heart swell. You told him thank you and snuggled into his chest for a while just listening to his breathing and the soft hum if the refrigerator from the kitchen. 

You stayed like that until you heard the front door open and close and energetic steps come into the living room. You leaned up slightly and looked at Mark as he walked through the doorway. You gave him a soft, weak smile and you could see his face drop.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Mark asked, coming over to the couch and sitting next to you so you were in the middle of him and Sean.

"They were feeling quite dysphoric... I think I may have helped a bit but before I could they had a bit of a cry," Sean explained. He was rubbing your back as he spoke. 

Mark leaned against you, wrapping his strong arms around you and kissing your shoulder. "You're a beautiful person my baby, a beautiful, sweet, amazing person. Don't ever let stupid gender standards get to you because you are you're own person and you can express yourself however you'd like," he whispered against your skin.

You turned around and held onto him. He kissed all over your neck and shoulders and cheeks. After a moment, you turned to Sean and pulled him into your hug as well so you could have both if your boys. "I love you guys." 

They held you for a long while, you all talking about random stuff- video games, movies, music, what you should eat for dinner- until you decided to go to bed and have a good little snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests and stuff, commenting on the stories are fine but if you could contact me some something easier for me to ask questions about what you want and things like that, that would be fantastic! I'm on all social media as @transdanger (twitter @transdangerous and snapchat @rolomotionyt) and if you want to request anything just tell me "hey! Saw your trans specific fic and I want to request this-" and I'll get back to you almost immediately!


	5. Another update

I apologise for the awful update times. I've been worried about life stuff lately and haven't had a taste for writing. I'll get back into it. I've kept all of the requests in a folder for safe keeping so I can write what pleases you guys. I just got scared that this would become a just transboy and nonbinary fic (that's what all the requests are) but it's okay if that's the case I guess. Trans feminine people get all the other pics, this is for us masculine people suffering. I'm gonna force myself to write right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this met your needs for trans specific fanfiction. Feel free to leave a comment and vote it up. More to come!
> 
> .also, requests are open.


End file.
